Katy Johnson
Katelyn '“'Katy”''' Bethany Johnson''' is the deuteragonist of Family Adventures. She is the fifth child, and second-youngest girl, of the seven Johnson Children. She is considerate and also smart. Her BFAS (Best Friend who’s Also her Sibling) is her oldest sister, Becca. She is portrayed by Zoey Miller. Personality Katy is generally quiet, but she still likes hanging out with other people. She is very caring and considerate of others’ feelings. She is understanding, and doesn’t get mad as quickly as most of her siblings. She is also very intelligent, and she is somewhat girly like her sister, Becca. Biography Sweet 16 Party In this episode, Katy and four of her siblings work together to make their sister, Taylor’s, 16th birthday party the best and most epic party ever, but Taylor isn’t too fond of their plans. Can You Escape? In this episode, Katy, along with her siblings, gets locked in an escape room, which is actually the upstairs of their house which their parents have trapped them in. Hide and Go Sneak In this episode, Katy tries to help get her sister and BFAS, Becca, out of the house and to a concert she was going to take her to, but then got grounded. Relationships Becca Johnson Main article: Becca & Katy Becca is Katy’s oldest sister, and her BFAS. They hang out all the time, and work very well together. They share a room with each other (and Taylor), they get along very well, and are supportive of each other and their ideas. They rarely ever fight with each other. Katy seems to be the only person in their family close to Becca. Cole, Ryan, and Jack Johnson Cole, Ryan, and Jack are Katy’s brothers, she hangs out with them sometimes. She gets along with Cole pretty well, and sometimes hangs out with Ryan, but she does get somewhat annoyed with Jack sometimes. Katy does fight with her brothers sometimes, but she does get along with them too. Taylor and Gwenny Johnson Taylor and Gwenny are Katy’s sisters, she shares a room with Taylor, and gets along pretty well with her since they have many things in common. And she sometimes gets along with Gwenny too, although she spends less time with her younger sister. Katy does have some things in common with her two other sisters. Dave and Linda Johnson Dave and Linda are Katy’s parents, they are proud of her for being kind and smart, but she is sometimes embarrassed by them like her siblings. They seem to trust her with important jobs, and she is good at manipulating them, especially when she and her sister do their classic routine to convince them of stuff. Emily Thompson Emily is Katy’s friend, they go to the same school, and are the same age. When they first met, Katy went to Becca for help, wondering what she should do. As a result, she never brought Emily over to her house because she didn’t want Emily to meet her family, just like Taylor was afraid to bring Emily’s sister, Ashley over. Ashley Thompson Ashley is Katy’s older sister’s friend, and is also her friend’s older sister. They have hung out a couple times, but most often it is also with Taylor and/or Emily. They seem to get along pretty well together. Each one seems to say that the other one is a lot like their respective sisters. They are sort of friends with each other. Trivia * Katy is the fifth Johnson child, and the second-youngest girl. * Her BFAS is her oldest sister, Becca. * Katy’s middle name is Bethany. * She is known in the family for being friendly and understanding. * Katy is 11 in Season 1. * Her favorite color is purple. * Katy shares a room with her sisters, Becca and Taylor. * Her zodiac sign is Cancer. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Johnson Family Category:Johnson Girls Category:Students